Royalty's Love
by Kuroheit
Summary: This is pretty much an Erisol fanfic that I came up with on sort of a spur of the moment, but I'm happy with the way it came out. This is technically my first fanfic so please don't flame if you don't like it very much. Please read and I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Royalty's Love

Sollux was comfortably in a deep sleep when all of a sudden he heard a loud **beep **from his husktop go off. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, and rolled over onto his left side searching for his glasses that he had set on the nightstand earlier. He put them on and glared angrily in the direction of the husktop. He got up to sit in front of it, and began reading the messages.

-CaligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering TwinArmageddons [TA]-

CA: hey

CA: yo sol you there

TA: iit'2 freaking two iin the morniing

TA: what iin the world do you want ed

CA: i just sorta wwanted someone to talk to

CA: mainly cause ivve been havvin a hard time fallin asleep

TA: 2o you deciided two wake 2omeone who wa2 actually having a good niight2 2leep?

CA: sorry i wwould havve talked to fef instead but that wwasnt gonna happen

TA: and why exactly ii2 that?

CA: listen

CA: can i come over or somethin tomorrow

TA: fine

TA: but ii'm going back two 2leep now

TA: 2o ii don't want two hear any noii2e coming from my hu2ktop

-TwinArmageddons [TA] ceased being pestered by CaligulasAquarium [CA]-

With that Sollux returned back to his bed, but then it hit him. He had actually agreed to let Eridan come over tomorrow. That wasn't something he normally would have agreed to, and so easily at that. Although Sollux didn't necessarily hate Eridan, that would have rung true when they first met because Sollux couldn't stand stuck up snobby high bloods, and that was perfectly what Eridan had portrayed the first time around. Thanks to that they were constantly at each other's throats.

Until one day Karkat got fed up with their pointless fighting, so he decided to lock them in a room together so that they could settle their differences once and for all. To everyone's surprise the tactic actually worked. It turns out all they really needed to do was sit down, and talk to one another. Since then they've been pretty good friends, and Sollux could even have sworn that he talked to Eridan even more than Karkat now. With a deep sigh sleep had completely taken hold of Sollux once more.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had shown brightly through Sollux's window. He honestly didn't want to be up yet so he pulled the covers up, and over his head to try and block at least some of the sunlight out. Just then he heard a knock at his door. He quickly threw off the covers, and wondered who could be here this early.

"You awake Sol?" he heard Eridan ask from the other side of the door.

"Crap, he's here already?" Sollux said frantically.

Sollux looked down at himself to see if he was at all presentable to open the door, and greet his friend. To his disappoint he was not. He was currently wearing yellow boxers with black Gemini symbols all over them, along with a tank top that read "**Best Hacker**" in bold red and blue lettering.

"Do you think you could let me in now cause it's pretty cold out here." Eridan called out.

Taking a deep breath Sollux went over, and opened the door to let Eridan in. Eridan couldn't help, but laugh at Sollux just a little bit.

"W-Wow Sol you looked dressed to impress." he snickered.

"Whatever just geth...I mean get your ass in here already." Sollux muttered.

Sollux's lisp always decided to rear its ugly head whenever someone managed to get him flustered.

"So..." Eridan was about to ask before he got cut off.

"You got here much earlier than I had expected so that's why I'm dressed like this." Sollux answered with a light yellow blush showing on his cheeks.

"I see." Eridan chuckled.

"So why did you wanna come up here in the first place?" Sollux asked skeptically.

"W-Well ya see...It's sorta because I just recently broke up with Fef." he said uneasily.

"Seriously! You came all the way up here for me to be the shoulder that you cry on about your break up!" Sollux yelled.

"No it's not like that! I swear..." Eridan tried to explain.

"Ugh, Well if I'm supposed to be your moral support, and hear you whine then at least let me go get dressed." he complained.

Before Sollux could even move an inch Eridan had jumped on top of him, and held him down.

"What the hell E-" Sollux began to protest.

Eridan cut him off with a kiss, and after a few moments he broke it.

"The thing is Sol, I broke up with Fef cause I didn't love her like I thought I did."

"W-What do you mean?" Sollux asked with that same light yellow blush reappearing on his cheeks.

"What I mean is the one that I'm in love with...is you Sol." he admitted.

Eridan went back in for another kiss this one more passionate than the last.

Sollux was the one to break the kiss this time, and he struggled against Eridan. It was then that Eridan had realized that he didn't even consider Sollux's feelings. Jumping at him like that probably made him seem way too pushy.

"Sol I'm really sorry-" he began.

Sollux started to speak, and Eridan was bracing himself to be yelled at about how inconsiderate he was being.

"What are you apologizing for? I mean given this is all happening a little too fast, but I never said that I didn't...like it." he admitted, and clung to Eridan's body trying to prove his words to be true.

This made a smile play out on Eridan's lips. He felt like the mood was just right, and he desperately wanted to...Just then his cell phone started ringing from his back pocket. The song was a Skrillex song that Sollux absolutely loved. He had no idea that Eridan, and himself shared something like that in common. Eridan reached for his phone, and stared at it in annoyance, but he picked it up anyways.

"Hi Kar. Um, yeah I'm sort a busy at the moment. Doin' what you ask? Well..." he took a moment to pause, "Fuckin' Sollux to be exact." he said with self satisfaction.

Sollux could hear that the line went immediately dead after that remark.

"Why the hell would y-you thay, Gog dammit I mean say that!" Sollux remarked with an even darker yellow blush.

"Well I wouldn't be lying to him if I were to make that statement reality." Eridan teased.

"Hey don't go getting any funny ideas." Sollux warned.

"Aw, but why not Sol? I'm mean you're already perfectly dressed for it." he whined.

Without giving him a choice he held Sollux's wrists down with one hand, and started playfully tugging at his boxers shorts with his other hand.

"No, no, no, and no! I am not going to let this happen!" he shouted.

That had discouraged Eridan, and he ceased his playful efforts.

"Just hear me out Ed. I honestly don't wanna just jump in, and...You know, do that with you. First, you need to at least take me out on one date." Sollux declared.

Eridan let out a deep sigh of disappointment.

"Well then do you have any ideas cause I'm all fins." Eridan said.

"As a matter of fact I know just the perfect thing." Sollux grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

"The movies? Are you sure that's where you really want to go?" Eridan asked.

"Yeah, mainly because they're playing a scary movie that I've been wanting to see." Sollux said.

"What kind of scary movie?" he gulped.

"I'm not gonna tell you." Sollux taunted and stuck out his tongue.

"Don't make me jump on top of you again." Eridan retorted.

"I'm sorry, I'll be good master." Sollux whimpered.

They both started to laugh knowing that they were just joking around with one another. Well maybe Eridan wasn't, but Sollux was willing to take his chances and play it off as if he were.

"So what time is the showin'?" Eridan asked.

"If you're willing to wait that long then the showing I want to go and see is the one at midnight." he murmured

"Midnight! Isn't that sort of late?" Eridan questioned.

"Oh, please can we go!" Sollux clapped his hands together and begged.

"Fine, but you're definitely goin' to owe me afterwards." he winked.

"Oh yeah that's completely fine just...Oh I see what you mean. It's true that I did only say one date so I guess there's no way out of it." Sollux said slowly realizing what Eridan had meant.

Sollux looked over at the clock hanging on the wall, and noticed that it was only going on noon.

"So this time I'm going to go, and get dressed for real." Sollux declared and looked over at Eridan.

"I swear I won't try to stop you this time." Eridan muttered.

Sollux disappeared into his room for a couple of minutes, and when he came out he looked stunning in Eridan's eyes even though he liked him better with minimal clothing. He kept his normal black T-shirt with the yellow Gemini symbol on it along with a black and yellow striped long sleeved shirt underneath. He also wore dark gray skinny jeans to match.

"There that's much better." Sollux said with a self satisfactory smile.

Eridan noticed that Sollux's glasses were a bit crooked. He walked up to him and set his glasses straight.

"I-I could have f-fixed them myself." he stuttered.

Eridan gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Too bad. I did it for you instead." he grinned.

At that moment Eridan took a hold of Sollux's hand, and practically dragged him out the door. He barley even gave him enough time to lock the door behind them.

"Hey, where are we rushing off to Ed?" Sollux asked.

"You haven't eaten anything yet today, and it's pretty much lunch time already so we're going out to eat." he stated.

When he looked back Eridan could see that Sollux was a little tired out from being dragged around like that so he slowed down, and now they were walking side by side matching rhythms in stride bit by bit. They were headed in the direction of the local mall. Luckily for them it was in walking distance from Sollux's place. Given the walk was about thirty minutes long, but it was nice because it was completely flat without a hill in sight.

They were silent for most of the walk until they ran into Equius. As in literally ran into Equius because Sollux hadn't been paying attention, and he accidentally ran right into the high blood.

"Watch where you're going low blood." Equius growled.

"Ah, I-I'm really sorry." Sollux apologized.

"Just see that it doesn't happen again." Equius huffed.

"You better watch yourself." Eridan warned, and wrapped a protective arm around Sollux.

"And why exactly should..." Equius paused realizing that he was addressing a high blood much higher on the hemospectrum than himself. "I am truly sorry." he said.

"Hmph, Come on Sol we're at our destination." he said and completely blew of Equius's apology.

"I think I need a towel." Eridan heard Equius mutter before they entered through the entrance of the mall.

"Thanks for that." Sollux said when they made it completely inside.

"You're welcome." Eridan drew him into a tight hug.

"So where do you wanna eat?" Eridan asked.

"Oh, I know how about sushi!?" Sollux exclaimed.

Eridan slowly turned green, and Sollux's realization kicked in.

"I'm so sorry Ed! I wasn't thinking!" Sollux apologized.

"No, it's okay. I mean I do spend more time on land than I do in the sea anyhow." he started to gain some composure back.

"So with that getting shot down how about more of a cafe` type place?" Eridan suggested.

"I know, how about j-Tea? They've got really good soups, and sandwiches. I especially love their udon, it's just so awesome!" Sollux gushed.

"Their tea is especially good," Eridan added "Hence name." he laughed a little awkwardly. So it was decided they began their walk to the food court. As they walked they took note of places to check out after eating, like the book store or the electronics shop. Eridan was glad to see Sollux so happy, but more than that he couldn't stop thinking about tonight. Forget about the movie he just wanted Sollux all to himself, but then if he was lucky the movie would prove to be really scary and make Sollux all the more willing. While he was busy reveling in his thoughts they had arrived at j-Tea.

"I'll take the Shiitake Udon, and the Green Tea with Ginseng and Honey to drink." Eridan heard Sollux say.

"Oh, and I'll take the Wonton Men with a Miso soup base, and Red Bean Paste Green Tea for the drink." Eridan said.

"That'll be $18.56." the cashier said.

Sollux was just about to pay for his half, but Eridan pulled out his wallet first and paid with a twenty dollar bill for the both of them.

"Keep the change." he told the cashier, and they went to go find a seat while they waited for their food.

"I could have paid for at least half." Sollux complained, but was grateful at the same time.

"I figured that I'd treat you up until after the movies, but then I expect you to pay me back in full of course." Eridan taunted.

Oh how Eridan loved that yellow blush that would creep upon Sollux's cheeks whenever he got him exactly where he wanted him.

"Number 32!" he heard one of the cashiers call.

"I'll go and-", but Sollux got up immediately to go and grab the food.

It practically killed Eridan how cute Sollux was. His feelings always completely shown on his face, and he could tell exactly how embarrassed Sollux was feeling right at that moment. Sollux had come back with the food, and sat back down. However, he was very unwilling to look Eridan in the eyes. Eridan took Sollux's chin in his hand, and forced him to meet his gaze.

"I love you so much." Eridan whispered low enough so that only Sollux would hear.

"Thut," he sighed "Shut up, and let's just eat already." Sollux huffed.

Sollux picked up his chopsticks, and began to slurp down a few of the thick delicious noodles. He then picked up the big spoon to get a better taste for the broth, but unluckily enough for him he had spilled that very same broth onto his pants.

"Gog dammit." Sollux muttered.

Eridan was happily enjoying his ramen when he noticed Sollux's problem.

"Do you need any help?" Eridan asked.

"N-No. Just need to use a napkin or something, and I'm sure I'll be fine." he sounded hesitant.

Eridan did a double take to see if anyone was nearby, and greatly swaying in his favor there weren't. Although he had intentionally picked this more secluded part of the food court for a reason. He slinked quickly underneath the table to make his way over towards Sollux. He had plopped his head right in between Sollux's legs.

"Ed! W-What the-!" Sollux was completely taken aback.

Eridan eyed the area where the broth had been spilt, directly onto Sollux's crotch. He let his tongue glide over the spot. This made Sollux quiver with an interesting sensation. Eridan repeated the process, but this time his tongue was more along the lines of outlining Sollux's member.

"I can tell that this turns you on." Eridan teased.

"Thop that." Sollux begged not even caring that it made his lisp show through.

Although he denied wanting it Sollux's body told an entirely different story. Eridan slowly started to unbutton Sollux's jeans. Sollux let out a soft moan then quickly clasped his hands over his mouth hoping that no one happened to pass by. Eridan could tell that he was going a bit too far this early on so he buttoned Sollux's jeans back up, and crawled back to his seat. Eridan had nonchalantly resumed eating, unlike Sollux who was greatly affected by what had just happened. Eridan's touch still lingered on Sollux, and it left him desperately wanting more. Which in turn got him plenty excited for tonight, and if he hadn't wanted to see the movie so bad then he would have willing skipped out on it.

He had so many mixed emotions that he practically inhaled the udon without barely even realizing it.

"You must have been really hungry." Eridan said.

"Yeah, something like that." Sollux murmured, and sipped some of his tea.

Eridan had also finished eating so they threw away their trash, and decided now would be a good time to browse through some of the many stores.

As soon as they had walked towards the electronics shop Sollux ran right through the entrance, and Eridan casually followed after him. Sollux kept jumping around from section to section throughout the whole entire store. Sometimes he'd be analyzing the newest products, and other times he would be comparing models like he was calculating all this data inside of his head. Eridan thought that he looked like a kid in a candy store.

"So are you going to buy one of everything or what?" Eridan joked.

"No, it's just that I need to upgrade some equipment to make my codes more proficient, and accurate. Not that I'm doubting my abilities or anything, but it's better to be safe than sorry." Sollux determined.

"So which one is the better of the models?" Eridan asked.

"Probably the 4-X2." Sollux confirmed.

The 4-X2 was the exact one that Sollux was holding at that moment. Eridan had reached to take it out of Sollux's hand, but Sollux quickly evaded and held it out of his reach.

"You already paid for lunch, and this sort of thing is a lot more expensive so you aren't buying it for me." Sollux made up his mind.

"Aren't you just being the stubborn one? Oh well, I'll just have to remember to make that a birthday or Christmas present instead." Eridan decided.

They left the electronics shop, and headed to the gaming store next. Sollux had made Eridan buy _Eternal Darkness Sanity's Requiem_ so that they could play it together, but mainly because Sollux loved that game a lot. Eridan had his doubts, but he bought it anyways. From this point on it was venturing through store after store after store, and of course breaks to go and eat something again in between. Until finally...


	4. Chapter 4

It was five minutes before midnight, and they were waiting in line to buy the tickets.

"I'm so excited! I hope the movie is as good as the previews made it sound." Sollux beamed.

It was there turn to buy the tickets.

"Two tickets for...Um, Sol? What's the name of the movie?" Eridan asked.

"It's called Death Chambers." Sollux said with a smile on his face.

"Uh...Two tickets for Death Chambers please." Eridan told the cashier.

"Will that be all?" the cashier asked.

"I'll also take a large popcorn, and a large Coke." he answered.

"That'll be $14.65." the cashier said.

He paid the exact amount, and Sollux grabbed the popcorn while Eridan took the drink and the tickets. Once their tickets were checked they were advised to head towards theater 3.

"So what is this movie rated anyways?" Eridan asked.

"Wow Ed, you really need to keep up to date with movies." Sollux teased.

"W-Why?" He sounded worried.

"Because it's rate R." Sollux said before walking through the left door of theater 3.

Sollux had quickened his pace so as to make sure that they got to sit right smack dab in the middle of the very back row of seats.

"We're pretty far back." Eridan pointed out.

"That's because this is the best spot to get a great view of the movie." Sollux said.

"I just hope that we missed a majority of the previews." Eridan said.

"Me too." Sollux agreed as they took their seats.

It wasn't too bad of a wait because all they had to sit through was about three minutes of previews. Sollux was waiting in anticipation until the movie was finally starting. Death Chambers started out a little slow, but quickened its pace once all of the characters woke up in the asylum. None of them could remember how they had actually gotten there in the first place.

The worst part about it was that the group of seven were all trapped in separate rooms of the asylum. The movie had honed in on one girl in particular named Rika. She had straight jet black hair, and sea foam green eyes. She was, Sollux assumed, the first to die. She tried to reason with herself, and remain clam. However, she was slowly losing her nerve, and she began to panic. All of a sudden a man appeared out of nowhere in the room with her. She was somehow able to realize that this man who had appeared out of thin air was a ghost.

Rika grabbed a nearby stool, and held it out in front of her. She aimed the end of the stool towards the ghost as a sort of defense mechanism. The ghost grinned manically and grabbed onto the end of the stool. They both seemed to freeze in that position for what seemed like forever. Then, in one fell swoop the ghost had broken the ends of the stool that he was gripping completely in half. Rika had dropped what remained of the stool. She tried to assess the situation as she slowly backed up into a wall, but unluckily for her she could go no further.

She peered behind a painting isle that was off to her left. Another ghost had materialized right behind the isle. Rika let out a shrill scream, and moved quickly away from the isle while trying to keep her eyes on both ghosts. Just then she noticed a dollhouse resting on a table out of the corner of her eye. She felt some sort of recognition coming from the dollhouse. The male ghost that had broken the stool followed her gaze, then looked at her to see what sort of emotions were playing on her face. She met the ghost's gaze, and froze with fear.

She could tell that he must have known what that dollhouse had meant.

She screamed, "No, don't open it!"

Then, she clasped a hand over her mouth after realizing what she had just blurted out loud. The ghost had flashed right over to the dollhouse. He was inches away from opening the miniature door. Rika had fallen to her knees in defeat knowing that the inevitable was coming now. The ghost behind the isle gave a twisted sort of clown like smile, and then a latch could be heard coming from the direction of the dollhouse. Rika looked up in horror to meet the gaze of a hauntingly pale white female ghost's head from the entrance of the miniature door. She let out one last blood curdling scream right before...

Eridan hadn't minded the movie has much as he originally thought he would. He glanced over at Sollux to see him shivering. Shivering from what exactly? Excitement? Fear? Maybe both? At the exact moment when the girl on the screen let out her final banshee like scream, Eridan saw Sollux jump right out of his seat. Literally jump right out of his seat, and directly onto Eridan's lap. Eridan couldn't grasp how exactly that was physically possible, but he didn't especially care what with Sollux landing right into his lap.

Sollux clung to Eridan in a tight hug due to the fear he was feeling at that point had heard that the movie was scary, but not this extremely scary. Eridan couldn't help but let a wide grin spread across his face. Things were going just as he hoped that they would. He began to scope out the theater to see what number of people remained. The odds were really working in his favor because pretty much everyone was fanning out of the theater. But why? The movie wasn't really that scary, was it? He looked up at the enormous screen, and regretted doing so immediately after.

The female ghost moved away from the dollhouse, and was fully visible now. She was naked, but her translucent skin left nothing to be desired. Eridan turned his gaze away from the ghostly woman to look at Rika. Her head had been completely snapped back by one fluid movement of the ghost woman's hand. Rika's skin was melting right off of her face, and fell into bloody clumps onto the floor. The ghost woman had walked closer to Rika, and was now standing directly in front of her. The ghost woman brought two of her talon like fingers up to align perfectly with Rika's eyes, and then she began to agonizingly gouge them out of the poor girl's head.

"A-All right then. That's enough of that." Eridan said as his he picked up Sollux, and carried him bridal style out of the theater.

"W-Where are we going Ed?" Sollux asked.

"I don't think you or I could bare to stand even another second of that movie. So we're goin' back to your place Sol." he let out a sigh of relief.

Sollux took a sip of the Coke, and tried to calm down. Meanwhile they had left the barely untouched popcorn, but Eridan really hadn't cared. They were quiet for the whole thirty minutes of the walk this time especially because it was so dark out. They may have been at the movies, but it was literally right next door to the mall so the walk back was still only about thirty minutes long. Once they made it back to Sollux's, Sollux had struggled to unlock the door with his keys. Eridan placed his hand over Sollux's to get it to stop from shaking so much, and he helped him to unlock the door. Once the door was open the both of them ran inside, and slammed the door shut.

Then, they locked the door, put the dead bolt on, and set the alarm just to be on the safe side. Now that that ordeal was over Eridan wasn't going to miss his chance this time. Sollux kicked off his shoes, and was ready to go lie down on the coach, just when Eridan had grabbed him.

"And now I will lay you down by the fire." Eridan said has he laid Sollux down on the couch.

"Um, What?" Sollux asked.

"Gog dammit Sol, you ruined a perfectly good moment." Eridan complained.

"No I didn't." he sounded offended.

"Well whatever..." Eridan murmured.

Eridan was right on top of Sollux now. He pressed their lips together, and pushed his tongue into the other's mouth to feel his way around. Sollux's heart was racing, but this time not with fear. Eridan practically tore off Sollux's clothes loving the fact that he was now fully exposed, and completely helpless before him. Sollux's cheeks glowed with the darkest yellow Eridan had seen all day. Eridan nipped and kissed down Sollux's neck getting a sweet taste of the other's delicate skin, but there was so much more that he wanted than just this.

Eridan took his pointer and ring finger and said, "Suck on them."

Sollux obliged and sucked on Eridan's two fingers trying to avoid the rings he was wearing. Meanwhile Eridan was jerking off Sollux's member, feeling that it had been somewhat neglected up until now. Eridan had bent down low enough to lick the tip of Sollux's member, and Sollux let out a moan past Eridan's fingers. Eridan removed his fingers from Sollux's mouth, and decided that they were wet enough.

"This might hurt a little at first." he advised Sollux.

All Sollux could manage to do was nod. He slowly injected his two finger into Sollux's entrance. Sollux was really tight, and the tightness wrapped around and warmed Eridan's fingers. Sollux was panting while this time jerking himself off. Eridan tried to push deeper, but figured that just his fingers wouldn't reach far enough to pierce Sollux's sweet spot. Eridan decided to throw off his comfortable cape, and then let Sollux remove his shirt to throw it on the floor with everything else. Eridan undid his pants, and let his member hang out into view.

Sollux couldn't believe the size of Eridan's member. He wanted it so badly, and held a deep lust just to wrap his tongue around it. Eridan tangled his member right at the entrance of Sollux's mouth. Sollux lifted his head up slightly, and Eridan let his length slide down Sollux's throat. Sollux gladly sucked on it, and let his tongue glide over it multiple times. He even lightly scraped his teeth over it which turned Eridan on even more. Eridan had kept his fingers inside Sollux, and continually thrusted in and out of him. Sollux was in complete ecstasy especially with the way Eridan's member pulsed in his mouth. Eridan removed his finger from Sollux's entrance. While also removing his member from Sollux's mouth.

Sollux was about to protest, but just then Eridan had rested his member right in between Sollux's ass.

"Are you truly ready?" Eridan asked.

Sollux nodded, "Y-Yeah, I think tho."

Although he had to admit that he was a bit nervous. Eridan slid his member in Sollux's entrance, and the saliva had made it easier for him to ease into. Sollux stifled another moan, but the real pleasure hadn't begun until Eridan had a direct hit on Sollux's sweet spot.

"Aaaahhh, E-Ed...Uhhh." he begged for more.

Eridan wiggled his hips, and then thrusted in and out of Sollux. He quickened his pace with each thrust, and playfully tangled his fingers through Sollux's hair. Sollux felt like he was going to climax any minute now, but Eridan wasn't going to let his uke cum that quick. He took one had away from Sollux's hair, and wrapped it around his member, and squeezed. Sollux could tell that Eridan was trying to cut off the flow of cum, but with Eridan's hand on his member Sollux wanted to climax all the more. Eridan kept thrusting in and out, in and out.

This time when his member was back outside of Sollux' entrance he hadn't thrusted back in. He hung his member over Sollux's mouth once more, and slid it down as far as he could get it into his throat and then it happened. Eridan had release his sticky sweet cum into Sollux's mouth at let it flow down his throat. Sollux gulped it all down immediately, and once Eridan removed his hand Sollux also came. Sollux's cum was everywhere, but Eridan happily licked all of it up in between his legs. Sollux loved the feel of Eridan's tongue going over his member.

Eridan moved into a sitting position, and drew Sollux into a tight hug which caused their members to rub against one another.

"I love you Sol." Eridan whispered in his ear.

"I-I love you too Ed." Sollux whispered back.

"And now that you're completely all mine maybe next time you won't reject me giving you a blow job." he joked

"W-We were in a p-public plathe!" Sollux protested.

They were both really tired now, and Eridan carried Sollux to the bedroom. They hadn't bothered to get dressed, and Eridan covered himself and Sollux with his cape. They easily went to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a loud knocking at the door. Sollux rubbed at his eyes, and looked over at Eridan. He was still sleeping so Sollux slowly, and quietly got up out of bed to go answer the door. He walked into the living room, and looked at the clock wondering what time it was.

"Wow, noon already? So I guess it wouldn't be too odd to have company at this hour." he said out loud.

The loud knocking had turned into very loud banging.

"Alright, Alright! I'm coming!" Sollux yelled over the blows to his poor door.

He unlocked the door, and opened it to reveal Karkat.

"Oh hey KK." Sollux said

Karkat stood with his mouth wide open.

"Uh, KK? What's the problem?" Sollux asked.

Sollux felt a sudden strange breeze, and then it hit him. He was still fucking naked, and had no cover whatsoever. He hurriedly tried to come up with an explanation when...

"OH GOG, FISH BOY'S NAKED TOO!" Karkat shouted while doing one of his famous face palms.

"KK you don't-" but Karkat cut him off.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FUCKED ERIDAN!" Karkat yelled

"Hey now if we're going to get technical-" Sollux got cut off again

"I DON'T CARE WHO TECHNICALLY FUCKED WHO! YOU JUST...AND HIM...HE'S SUCH A FUCKASS...DAMMIT, I'M LEAVING!" he turned around, and sprinted off in that direction.

Sollux quickly closed the door just in case someone else might be watching.

"I see Kar came stopped by." Sollux hear Eridan say.

Sollux turned around to face him looking completely defeated. Eridan gave him a tight loving hug.

"Well never mind him. So what's for breakfast honey?" Eridan cheerfully asked.

-The End-


End file.
